


Flufftober Prompts

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Both Otps and Brotps are here y'all., Fluff, Flufftober 2018, Magnus's mother's ghost appears in chapter 19, Multi, Prompt Challenge, Underhill's bae is a hot mofo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Hey y'all, and welcome to the Flufftober Prompt Challenge!! Each fic will be marked by the day and the couple (no they won't ALL be Malec, I want to challenge myself with other couples, which will be added once I post them. <3)





	1. Day 1: Breakfast (Malec)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, bonus points if you look for references to my other fics!! =D

The sun shined through the gold curtains of their bedroom when Alec slowly blinked his eyes open, smelling bacon and eggs as he sat up, the cool silk sheets bunching around his hips. Alec soon smiled as a pair of soft lips pressed against his, warm and tasting of cinnamon.

“Mmm...good morning babe.” Alec murmured.

“Morning darling.” Magnus greeted with a grin.

Alec smiled as he breathed in the smell of bacon and cinnamon. “That smells amazing. What did you make?”

“Simple breakfast today, bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls and waffles.” Magnus replied as he sat down next to Alec on the bed.

The pair ate in comfortable silence, but Alec saw the slight nervousness in his beloved's warm brown eyes. He put an arm around him. “ What's wrong baby?”

Magnus took a slight breath. “I was wondering, would you be willing to join me on a trip to Jakarta?”

Alec nodded, he knew the significance of Jakarta, or at least the area now known as such. “Of course. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it's just been a while since I've gone.” Magnus replied. Alec took Magnus's left hand and ran his thumb over the topaz ring that rested on his ring finger.

He brought the hand to his lips and murmured the phrase inscribed into the ring. “Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him softly, their breakfast forgotten as they cuddled together in the morning sun.

* * *

Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu: I will never leave you.


	2. Day 2: Flowers (Malec)

They came every year.

Each year, Magnus would receive a beautiful bouquet of red and yellow roses, primroses, calla lilies, daisies and forget-me-nots. Every year, on the night Alec proposed to him.

God it had been over 100 years since that night, and every year it came it warmed Magnus’s heart that much more.

“Magnus? Babe you home?” He heard Alec call.

“In the study darling!” Magnus called back as he magicked up the vase he used specifically for the bouquet.

He soon was presented the gorgeous bouquet followed by a soft blushing smile from his husband.

“For the most amazing man on this earth.” He stated, the smile growing to a grin when Magnus stood and kissed him sweetly.

Alec took a breath when they parted as Magnus waved his hand to set the flowers into their respective place on his desk.“Today marks 115 years since I asked you to be my husband. By the angel it’s been 115 already?”

Magnus laughed. “Yes darling, 115. It’s been 117 since we got together.” He replied with a cheeky smirk and a wink.

“Bet even after 117 years you still can’t beat my ass at pool without cheating.” Alec shot back.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face, hands sliding up Alec’s chest, the golden topaz ring on his finger twinkling in the evening sun. “Is that a challenge I hear, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

“Maybe so Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Why not find out?” Alec replied coyly, one hand around his husband’s waist while the other went into his ass pocket, playfully grabbing his husband’s ass.

Magnus grinned. “Cheeky Alexander. Keep that up and we may not make it to the Hunter’s Moon in time for a full round.”

Alec smiled and started pressing light teasing kisses along Magnus’s jaw and up to his ear. “Don't worry baby, we’ll get there, but I have my beautiful husband right here and I want to worship him the way he deserves.”

He stopped to look Magnus in the eye. “Is that okay?”

Magnus kissed him in response, their kiss slow, deep, and passionate. Soon, wandering hands got at shirts to push away to touch soft skin and hard muscles, hearts falling in sync and hasty footsteps racing to get on a more comfortable surface.

~~~

They never made it to pool that night.

Instead the pair was wrapped in golden sheets, sweat cooling on heated skin from sweet, yet passionate lovemaking, minds blissfully at ease and hearts beating as one.


	3. Day 3: Hot (Clizzy with background Malec and BROtp Climon) (AU)

“Ok she’s freaking hot.” Clary whispered to Simon as she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl sitting at the bar.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Then go ask her out Fray!”

“Are you nuts? One of those two guys sitting with her is probably her boyfriend. I stand no chance.” She yelped.

“I think you’ll be fine, since one is my brother and the other is my brother in law.” A flirty voice chimed in.

Clary’s face went pale as Simon held back a laugh. She turned to see the gorgeous lady standing behind her, her pretty brown eyes alight, a sweet smirk gracing her red lips.

“Wow...I um...Let me start over. I’m Clary. Clary Fray.” She managed.

The woman smiled and grabbed a sharpie from her jacket before taking her hand. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, nice to meet you Clary. I unfortunately have to go, but text me?” Isabelle replied as she wrote her number on Clary's hand. Clary nodded then blushed as Isabelle brushed her ruby lips across her knuckles before walking away, her two brothers following her.

~~~

“That was single-handedly the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done Izzy.” Alec commented. Isabelle rolled her eyes as Magnus pinched him.

“You hush, you’re worse.”

“Am not.” Alec replied

“How long did it take you to finally ask me out despite me dropping VERY obvious hints that I thought you were hot?” Magnus shot back as he slid a hand in his left ass pocket.

“I...hush.” Alec grumbled, leaning against his husband.

Magnus kissed his husband’s cheek as Isabelle smiled. “You both are too cute.”

She then looked at her phone that went off and grinned at the text on her screen.

“Hey it’s Clary. Sorry for the stammering. I had meant to also ask if you wanted to maybe go out to dinner or coffee?”

Isabelle giggled at the text.

“I’d love to. Just name the when and where dear.” She shot back.

She couldn't wait.


	4. Day 4: Key (Lightway)

“Maryse!” Luke called.

Maryse looked behind her to see Luke heading towards her. “Lucian, is everything alright?” She asked.

Luke frowned. “I heard about what happened. Maryse if you need anything-”

Maryse cut him off. “I appreciate it, but I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Don't worry about me.” She assured him.

“I have no doubt you will, but I just wanted to say if you needed anything at all, there’s a spare key under the doormat at my apartment. I had three made, two for Clary and Simon, and the last was originally in case I lost mine, but it’s yours for whenever you need it.” He explained as he took her hand.

“You’ve lost nearly everything you’ve ever known. I know how that feels. So-” He started again as Maryse put a finger to his lips.

“Luke, I know. I know who I can count on, and you’re one of them. I appreciate it, and you. But don’t worry about me ok? I’ll be okay.” Maryse told him before she pulled him into a hug.

Luke smiled and hugged her back. “Okay.” He breathed against her hair. “Okay.”


	5. Day 5: Words (Simon and Magnus BROtp with minor Malec and Saia)

“Damnit!” Simon yelled in frustration as he threw a piece of paper across the room. The paper stopped mid-air and flew back, smacking Simon in the face.

“Ouch! What the hell?” He yelped.

A low chuckle erupted from behind him, making the daylighter jump. “Do try to not make my apartment a mess Sherman.”

Simon turned to see Magnus, his huge arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. He grinned sheepishly. “Oh hey Magnus. I uhh...”

“Did Alexander invite you over?” Magnus questioned, to which Simon nodded.

“Yeah. Alec said I could hang out here for a bit while he finished up at the institute, but I guess he’s working late so I’ll head out.” He explained as he gathered his notebooks, dropping one and watched as it slid across the floor to Magnus, who picked it up and read the page it was open to, not missing the lines that sounded familiar.

“These lyrics are pretty good. If this is a love song for Maia she’s very lucky.” He comments as he hands Simon the notebook.

Simon smiles. “Thanks. Though it’s not for Maia. Umm...” He states as he thinks about what to say.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow and Simon panics. “I can’t say! I uhh...someone asked me to perform at their wedding but the song is escaping me and I just uhh...oh man.”

Magnus grabbed Simon by the shoulder. “Simon, I can tell you haven't slept or eaten by the bags under your eyes and that your blood canister is empty. Sit down and I’ll get some food for you.” He told him.

Simon nodded with a yawn. “Alright. Food sounds good...”

Magnus smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Though one question for you Magnus.” Simon adds as he fixes his hair.

“Hmm?”

“What kind of music do you like?”

~~~

“So wait, Alexander asked you to write a song to perform at our wedding and told you to not tell me?” Magnus questioned.

“He wanted to be a surprise! I’ve been having issues with it for weeks!” Simon whined as he buried his face in his hands.

“Why?”

“Because the perfect couple deserves the perfect song for their day, y’know?” Simon explains.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at that. “I’d wouldn't call us perfect.” He looked down at the topaz ring on his finger and his heart fluttered at the memory.

Simon couldn't help but smile. “Dude, you guys may as well be perfect, and Alec says that you deserve the best anyway. Though if I’m honest, he’s right.”

Magnus cocked an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue.

“It’s just that...you do a lot for so many people and expect nothing in return. Like for me, you didn’t have to take me under your wing, you didn’t have to help me find Camille, which I still feel bad about knowing who you two used to be, but you did, and I appreciate it. And I realize I never thanked you for that. So, thank you.” He explained.

Magnus gave Simon a small but genuine smile as he put an arm around him in a hug. “You’re welcome Simon.”

Simon grinned and hugged him back before pulling away to gather his notebooks again. “Well I’ll leave you alone. Tell Alec I said hi.”

“Simon feel free to crash on the couch. You’re still tired.” Magnus replied.

“I don’t want to intrude...” Simon starts but Magnus cut him off.

“It’s fine. I need to go find Alec anyway, he doesn't normally stay this late.” Magnus told him with a dismissive wave of his hand

“Well if you don’t mind...sleep sounds pretty good...” Simon replied with a yawn, already stuffing his jacket under his head and closing his eyes. He was asleep within seconds and Magnus rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers, making the jacket hang up on the coat rack and a blanket and pillow appear from the closet. The blanket tucked itself around Simon as Magnus hit the light.

“Rest easy little Daylighter.”


	6. Day 6: Gift (Lightway with BROtp Garrowbane)

A knock sounded against the door of the loft.

Magnus groaned, he wasn’t supposed to have a client for at least three hours. He dragged himself out of the empty bed, Alec had gone early that morning due to dealing with a nasty nest of ravener demons.

He magicked on a robe and sweats before the door opened to reveal Luke, holding two cups of coffee.

Magnus grinned in hope as he waved Luke in. “Do tell me one of those is for me Luke.”

Luke sighs as he passed one to him. “I guess I deserve that for waking you up. But I do need your advice.”

“What is it?” Magnus questioned.

Luke pulls out a medium sized box and slides it across the counter to Magnus. “You know jewelry more than I do. Think this is nice for Maryse?”

Magnus opened the box and his eyes went wide in awe. “Luke if you don’t give her this I will personally kick your ass. This is gorgeous.”

Luke smirked. “Glad I picked something decent. I’m taking her to dinner tonight after I give her this. I’m just hoping I don’t screw this up.”

Magnus smiled as he closed the box and slid it back to him. “You’ll be fine Luke. Maryse will be thrilled.” He assured.

Luke smiled. “Thanks man. Though technically that other coffee was for Maryse.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but snapped his fingers. “Send Maryse my regards.” He says as another cup of coffee appears in Luke’s hand.

~~~

“Lucian?” Maryse calls. Luke looks over at her, her long black dress showcasing her figure, her long black hair falling down her back like a dark waterfall.

She looked so beautiful...

“Maryse you look amazing. Though I have something for you.” He states as he hands her the box.

Maryse takes the box and opens it to reveal a sterling silver angel with a heart-shaped emerald set into it with emerald circular studs. She gasps in surprise as Luke steps up behind her and puts his arms around her.

“Regardless of your runes, you’ve always been my angel.” Luke whispers in her ear.

Maryse blushes slightly but smiles as he turns in his arms and pulls him into a deep kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck as his held her close.

“Thank you Luke. These are beautiful.” She whispers.

Luke smiled as he picked the necklace up and gently placed it around her neck, making sure the clasp was in place before leaving a slight kiss to her neck as she fixed her earrings.

“I love you Maryse.” Luke whispers in her ear.

Maryse smiles. I love you too.”

The two kiss again, softer and sweeter as they slowly sway in their bedroom, the rest of the world forgotten as they hold each other close, trading soft kisses and blissful laughter.


	7. Day 7: Canon Fix-It (OllieXSam post 3X10)

“Ollie!!” Samantha yelled as she flung her arms around her girlfriend.

Ollie laughed as she spun her in her arms, kissing her cheeks. “Hey Sam. Are you okay?”

“You’re the one who got possessed and you ask me if I’m okay?” Samantha laughed

Ollie frowned. “Did I hurt you? No seriously did I hurt you?” 

Samantha shook her head. “No baby I’m fine.”

Ollie smiled as she kissed her girlfriend, soft and slow yet with everything she had. Hands sliding into her hair as Samantha’s held her tighter against her.

“I love you Samantha. I love you so much. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you baby...” Ollie whispers in her ear.

Samantha smiles as she leaned her forehead against Ollie’s. “I love you too Ollie. I love you too.”

The pair spent the night wrapped up in cozy sheets, cuddled as close as they can get, dreams of each other alight and happy dancing along their eyelids.


	8. Day 8: Pets (Malec)

“Wait, you have a baby dragon??” Alec asks in surprise as he sees the little creature settle on Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a smile. “She’s really sweet. Do you want to pet her?” He offered.

Alec looked at the small creature and watched as her crimson scales shimmered in the light. He hesitantly reached over and allowed her to sniff his hand. She soon started licking at his hand and as he pulled away she flapped her wings and fell off of Magnus’s shoulder but Alec caught her.

“That’s the reason she’s named what she is. She’s super sweet and protective, but she’s clumsy.” Magnus explained as he ran a finger along her wings. The baby dragon yawned and smoke came from her nostrils.

Alec smiled at the creature. “What’s her name?”

“Klutzy.”

“Klutzy? Really? I was half expecting something more...regal? I think?” Alec asks.

Klutzy nuzzled her head against him as she attempted to crawl up his arm but slipped again, and Alec couldn't help but smile down at her.

Magnus shrugged. “It seemed to fit with her. For how little she is, she deserved something cute.”

Alec smiled as he stroked along her head with his calloused fingers. She let out something akin to a purr before curling up in his hand and falling fast asleep.

~~~

“How big is she going to get?” Alec questions later after they put Klutzy atop her mini castle bed made of gold that Magnus created for her.

“Not very big. She’s may get about as big as a husky or malamute. I sadly don’t know for sure.” Magnus replied as he snuggled closer to his beloved, his arms wrapping around him, keeping him as close as possible, hands absently playing with soft chest hair.

“I love you.” Alec whispers.

“I love you too Alexander."


	9. Day 9: Stars (Saia)

“Come on Maia it’ll be fun!” Simon called. Maia rolled her eyes but smiled as he helped her into the van.

“Simon where are you even taking me?” She questioned.

“Do you trust me?” Simon asked. Maia nodded.

“Ok. Though feel free to kick off your heels. We technically won’t even be leaving the van so...and I feel kinda bad for saying dress to go out, even though you look amazing.”

And she did, dressed in a red halter top and black jeans with a leather jacket and high heeled boots.

Maia smiled. “Si relax. You’re nervous.” Maia put a hand over his on the wheel.

The pair drove on in silence until Simon stopped and took a breath.

“We’re here, come on.” Simon states with a grin as he crawls up on top of the van. Maia smiles as she follows...

... Only to see the gorgeous starry night above them.

“Oh my god. Simon...” She gasps as Simon helps her up and with his vampiric speed, grabs some pillows and blankets from the van. He wraps them both up in the blankets and relaxed under the stars, Maia’s warm body snuggled against him.

“The stars don’t have anything on you. You’re the most beautiful thing here.” Simon murmurs in her ear.

Maia blushed but laughed. “Simon hush.”

“I’m serious! You’re the most beautiful person on the planet, and in any crazy alternate universe! Fictional or otherwise. You’re more beautiful and way stronger than anyone I've ever known!” He exclaimed

Maia blinked in shock as Simon went on. “You’re brave, strong, kickass, incredibly smart, kind, you take absolutely zero crap from anyone, you have a will of iron and I just... I’m hopelessly in love with you Maia Roberts. I love you more than anything.”

Maia smiled a genuine smile and kissed him before he got anything else out, pulling him closer as his hands went under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin and hearing the heightened rush of her blood through her veins.

She soon slowly pulled away to whisper. “I love you too Simon Lewis. I love you too.”


	10. Day 10: Holiday (Saia ft Simon and Rebecca BROtp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am NOT of the Jewish faith, but I’d like to thank @enkelimagnus for looking this over for inaccuracies and @jewishshadowhunters (both on tumblr) for their information of the holiday!!

“So it goes left to right to light them, but they’re placed on the menorah right to left?” Maia asked as she set the  _ shammus _ candle on the menorah followed by the first candle. It was the first night of Hanukkah and she was trying to get this right.

Simon nodded. “Yeah. The reasons are because while the Hebrew language reads right to left, the candles are lit left to right to honor the new things.” He explains as Rebecca finishes cooking their mother's famous  _ latkes _ . 

“Simon who all is joining us? Normally it’s just Clary’s family.” Rebecca questions.

Simon gives his sister a sheepish grin and began counting off. “Clary, Luke, Maryse, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and I think Raphael even said he’d join in. Though Raphael is the only other vampire.” He replied.

“Wait they’re not all vampires?? What are they all then?” Rebecca questioned.

“We’ll talk about it later Becky, preferably with Luke and Magnus here.” Maia interjected, muttering the last part.

Rebecca nodded. “Alright. Though Si tell me you have a second menorah to light with everyone.”

“Becky!” Simon yelped. Rebecca giggled while Maia looked at him in confusion.

Simon sighed. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but I want to light the first candle with you privately. If that’s okay?” He asked.

Maia smiled as she took his hand. “Sure.”

Simon smiled. “Ok. First light the  _ shammus _ candle.” He stated. Maia nodded as she lit it.

“Now we say three berakhot, or blessings, over the candles.” He adds as they bow their heads.

“ _ Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah. Amein. _

“ _ Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh. Amein. _

“ _ Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh. Amein. _ ” Simon whispers. He looks up and over at Maia.

“It sounded beautiful. What did all of it mean?” Maia questioned.

“The first was _l’hadlik neir_ , a general prayer for the candles. The second was _she-asah nisim_ , a prayer thanking Him for performing miracles for our ancestors at this time, and the last was _she-hekhianu_ , a general prayer thanking Him for allowing us to reach this time of year. The third blessing is only recited on the first night of Hanukkah.*” He explained, already feeling more at ease.

Maia smiled as Simon lead her hand to the candle to light it before setting it back on the higher part of the menorah.

“These have to burn for at least an hour before they can go out.” He adds. Maia nods before putting her arms around him.

“I love you.” She whispers.

Simon smiled and kisses her softly. “I love you too Maia. Thank you for joining me tonight.”

“Simon your faith is important to you. I would join you for anything if you asked.” She replied.

Simon just holds her tighter, rubbing her back and gently swaying to the beat of Maia’s heart thudding against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: All of this information was from @jewishshadowhunters on tumblr while the Hebrew translation was from here. --> http://www.jewfaq.org/m/chanukahref.htm


	11. Day 11: Heart (Jace/Lydia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snagging a bit from @astudyinfic's adorable AU on twitter (which you can find here --> https://twitter.com/astudyinfic/status/1047846957786353664?s=19) and I'm SOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING HERE FOR IT!!!!!!

“Ok boys pose for Daddy!!” Lydia called to her boys.

“Michael buddy your mask is crooked.” Jace said as he fixed his youngest son’s mask and brushing his light brown hair away from his face.

Lydia smiled. “They look so cute...”

“They get at least 99% of their looks from their beautiful mother.” Jace says as he kisses his wife’s cheek.

Lydia smiled. “Flattery can get you several things in life my love.”

Jace leaned in and kissed her softly as their boys groaned. “Gross dad!” Ian yelped.

“Stop making kissey faces so we can go trick or treating please??” Henry whined, tuffs of blond hair sticking out from his batman mask.

Jace and Lydia rolled their eyes. “Boys enough. Now sit down and smile for the camera!” Jace called as Lydia mutters “At least Henry said ‘please'...”

The boys grinned as Jace snapped the picture on his phone. “Great boys. You guys get ONE piece of candy from the bowl to start out but ONLY ONE.” Jace states as the boys run off.

Lydia smiled after them. “Do you think we spoil them too much?”

“Nah. They’re good kids. They may have a combination of our looks, but their strength of will they get all from the only woman I’ve ever given my heart to.” Jace replied as he held her close.

Lydia looked down at the heart-shaped diamond ring on her finger before she wrapped her arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I love you Jace. I’m glad I gave my heart to you.” She told him.

Jace couldn't help but give her that dopey lovestruck crooked smile that was just for her. “My powerful and strong-willed lady, my heart is yours. I love you too.”

He kissed her slowly, lovingly and passionately, their hearts falling in sync until a cry of “MOMMY!!!!” from Michael got their attention.

~~~

“Can we try for a little girl of our own?” Jace asked.

“Jealous of Alec and Ellie?” Lydia teased.

“Oh hush, I love our boys more than anything. And I love you, and being with you. I’m the luckiest man in the world knowing that you chose me, when you could have anyone you wanted.” Jace replied

Lydia kissed him, though it was far too brief. “I love you too. And I’m lucky to be with you, because you’re a good man Jace Herondale. You’re kind, honest, caring, you’re a good father to our boys, and you’re a wonderful husband to me.”

Jace smiled as he pulled her close, her body lined perfectly to his, their hearts beating as one.


	12. Day 12: Phone (Malec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Mentions of my OCs Elenor and Luna here bc I had to go with Trenton, where my girls are stationed in my fic verse.

“Trust me baby, I hate to do this, especially since it keeps me from you.” Alec states. He was currently in Trenton, New Jersey, meeting with what seemed to be rogue Shadowhunters running the Institute there, the leader the definition of one unworthy of being called a Shadowhunter.

He was expecting another Valentine, but once he got there he saw that it was completely peaceful.

The truth was that Elenor Rosewood, the half-fae Head of the Institute, had essentially united the Shadow World here in the area through diplomatic means. Both Shadowhunters and Downworlders had been walking freely in the Institute, absolutely no one batting an eye at them, which was amazing to Alec.

Alec felt he could learn a bit from her, and he could easily lie to the Clave.

“I know Alexander but at least you’re in Trenton. The local High Witch, Luna, is one of my dearest friends. I’ve been meaning to introduce you but she and I have been busy.” Magnus replied over the phone.

“Then come here then? I miss you and I think she’ll be happy to see you.” Alec replied.

He heard the grin in his voice. “That sounds lovely. It feels like ages since I’ve seen her and I do miss you quite dearly my darling.”

“Then hurry your ass over here then.” Alec laughed.

“Patience my love. I do need to finish one thing and then I’m all yours. Though this potion is taking far too long...” Magnus replied then let out a slight yell.

“Babe?” Alec called, worried for his beloved.

“I’m fine, just added too much of something and it blew up in my face.”

Alec’s eyes widened in panic. “Are you okay??”

“Yes darling I’m fine. Though the next time I see the fool who gave me this potion recipe I’m making his penmanship better...”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried you had gotten hurt.”

“And if I had?”

“I’d have said to hell with this bullshit mission and come home. Elenor is running things smoothly in Trenton, the rogues are just the Trenton Shadowhunters going about their duties. Everything is completely peaceful, aside from the occasional demon.”

He could hear the smile in his voice. “Well since I have to redo this potion I’ll deal with it later. I’m on my way darling. I love you.”

“I love you too Magnus. I’ll see you in a bit.”

-click-


	13. Day 13: Dream (Ragnarina with Brotp Magnus and Catarina)

_ She knew she was dreaming. She had to be. Her beloved Ragnor was gone from this world yet here he was, holding her tight against him, each others’ magic coursing between them like a lifeline. _

_ He kissed her soft and slow, but in that single kiss, held all his love, all his hope, his will, his passion. _

_ It was all there. _

_ “Ragnor I-” _

_ Ragnor brushed away her tears. “My angel, don’t cry for me. I’ll be alright. I’m alive, and once I’m able I’ll come to you. I promise.” _

_ The pair heard a voice calling. _

_ Ragnor scowled. “I have to go my sapphire. Just remember that I don’t make promises I can’t keep. I love you my dear Catarina.” _

_ “Ragnor no. Ragnor!” Catarina yelled as he faded from her arms. _

She awoke with a shout of his name on her lips.

~~~

“I knew it was a dream Magnus, but it felt so real...” Catarina murmured into her best friend’s shoulder.

Magnus ran a ringed hand through her hair. “I know my dear, but it couldn't be. I...I held him as he died.”

“I want to hope. He promised he’d come to me. You know he doesn't make promises he can’t keep.” Catarina explained.

“I’m not saying you shouldn't. If it were Alexander I would be hopeful too. Just be careful. I can’t lose you too Cat.” Magnus replied. 

Catarina smiled. “I always am. Don’t worry my friend.”

Magnus smiled and started to braid her hair. “Let’s get your mind off of this. How’s my dear sweet niece?”

Catarina grinned as she began talking of Madzie's newest development in her powers. As she talked, the dream slipped to the back of her mind, but she still held hope for her beloved. Her heart yearned for him, despite her mind telling her to stop.

She still held hope.


	14. Day 14: Alternate Universe (Malec Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr. This might be pushing on the T-rating but I think it's fine.

Everyone knew that soulmates could hear one another's thoughts through direct eye contact.

Yet Magnus never seemed to find his.

Despite the 17,000 lovers he’s taken to his bed, none were the one that could hear him.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

The blessing of no one hearing his thoughts of self-loathing and hatred, but the curse of no one being the one to make him happy.

Until he bore witness to the soft hazel eyes of Alec Lightwood.

Magnus smiled, Alec made him feel alive and free in a way that he felt he never could be with other lovers. He felt the most at peace wrapped up in Alec’s arms, his home was golden sheets and the warmth of his hazel eyes.

_ “I could get lost in your eyes and mind every day baby...” _ Alec told him in their mind link as they lay together in bed, Magnus’s glamor gone, gorgeous golden feline eyes staring into Alec’s, hearts falling in sync as Magnus kissed him softly.

_ “My Alexander, by all means. We have time.” _ Magnus replied, pulling his husband close and tangling their legs together.

Alec smiled as he snuggled closer.  _ “Magnus...” _ He mumbled in his mind as everything Magnus felt, all of his love, his want, his desire, everything he felt about Alec swarm his thoughts.

It was eye opening, and it made Alec love him more.

Alec kissed him again, crawling on top of him as he pressed himself closer to his husband as Magnus slid his hands up his back, sparks of magic dancing along his skin and runes, making his beloved husband shiver above him.

Just as things got to be too much, Alec pulled away to stare once more into his eyes, and Magnus let go. Let go of everything just to bask in Alec’s love, his devotion, his acceptance, his unwavering loyalty.

And they came undone.


	15. Day 15: Books (Madzie and Catarina ft Ragnarina)

“Momma, can you read to me?” Madzie asked as she crawled into bed.

Catarina smiled at her daughter. “Sure kiddo, which story?” She asked as she walked to the bookshelf in her room.

“None of those Momma. I have one already.” Madzie told her as she pulled an old tome from under her pillow.

Catarina recognized the tome. It was Ragnor’s tome that he had written for her. “Where did you find that Madzie?” She asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Madzie lowered her head. “It was on your desk. I wanted to know about the person who you called for in your sleep. He wrote this for you, so you two loved each other, or at least he loved you.” She explained.

Catarina smiled. “Alright. I can tell you about Ragnor.” She replied.

“Who was he?” Madzie asked as she opened the book.

“He was a warlock, like us and Uncle Magnus. He had horns and green skin. He was powerful and wise, yet kind and gentle.” Catarina replied.

“Do you love him?”

Catarina’s cheeks darkened as she smiled. “Yes. I did.”

“Why is it ‘did’ instead of ‘do’?” Madzie questioned.

Catarina looked down, she didn't want to speak about it. “He...he passed away.”

She took a deep breath. “Let me read this to you.” She told her before the little girl asked anymore questions. She took the book and set it in her lap. Madzie snuggled next to her and was asleep after a few pages . She read through the book silently, tears falling from her dark eyes as she read over Ragnor's words, some even falling on the pages themselves, and something changed. The words rearranged themselves to reveal a simple but hopeful message.

_My sapphire,_

_I will come to you. I always do. I promise. I love you so much._

_-Ragnor_

She gently closed the book before holding it to her chest as she looked out the window and prayed that it was her beloved.


	16. Day 16: Hug (Malec ft Clary and Alec BROtp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my headcanon that since one of Clary's runes that was created in CoA was never used and we haven't seen it yet, I think that that particular rune will become an immortality rune.

It had been incredibly late and Alec was exhausted. From the mile-long list of things at the Institute to planning his and Magnus's wedding, to actually FIGHTING with the Clave to recognize their upcoming union.

He just wanted to go home and cuddle with his fiance, maybe have a few glasses of wine and fall into bed, arms twined around each other, legs tangled in the sheets, leaving lingering kisses down each other's skin...

A knock soon had him shaking his head out of that thought process.

“Come in.” He called.

The door opened to reveal Clary, her fiery curls looking a bit wilder than normal, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Hey Alec.”

“Clary if you and Jace did something stupid I swear...” Alec started.

Clary shook her head. “Jace and I haven't done anything, it's actually something for you.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Clary pulled out two scrolls from behind her back, both tied with a golden ribbon. “Take your pick for which one you want to open first, but they're both for you.”

Alec blinked as he took the one in Clary's right hand and opened to reveal a beautiful rune, similar to the wedded union rune, but something was off, it looked more intricate and beautiful.

“The angel sent me two new runes. The one you opened Magnus can wear as well.” Clary explained as she saw relief in his hazel eyes.

“They're wedding runes. Clary I-”Alec started. This was amazing! This could seriously make the Clave shut it's damn mouth on a few things.

“Open the other one first before you thank me.” Clary told him.

Alec took a deep breath as he untied the ribbon from the other scroll and opened it to reveal a rune he hadn't seen before, the way it looped and seemed to create letters was beautiful.

Tears formed in his eyes as he saw what this rune meant as he stood from his desk and pulled Clary into his arms in a hug.

“Thank you Clary...” Alec whispered, unsure of what else to say. His heart was going wild, this rune opened so many possibilities. He could see how his actions down the line have changed the Shadow World for the better, he could watch the world grow and change.

The biggest one though, was he never had to leave Magnus alone. He could stay with Magnus for the rest of his life if he wished it.

“The angels see what you can accomplish Alec. They know that with time you and Magnus can change the Shadow World. You can change everything. And even if you two weren't in the positions you're in as leaders, there's nobody I can think of that deserves this rune more than you.” Clary explained.

Alec just held her tighter, trying his best to show his gratitude for her, a knot caught in his throat and a smile gracing his lips.

A knock soon interrupted the silence, which sounded more like metal hitting wood, and Alec knew the sound. He pulled away from Clary just as Magnus walked in only to pull him into a deep kiss. Magnus blinked but soon melted into the kiss as Alec pulled him closer, hearts falling in sync before he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against his.

“Not that I'm complaining about this particular greeting, but is everything alright my love?” Magnus questions as his left hand cups Alec's face, and Alec remembers the engraving on Magnus's engagement ring, and tears start to fall from his eyes.

“ _ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu _ .” He whispered, then handed him the scroll.

Magnus looked over and saw Clary, tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. He opened the scroll and gasped.

“I can give you forever now. Or for however long you want me.” Alec told him.

Magnus closed his eyes to hold back his tears. “Are you sure?”

There was no other answer. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu = I will never leave you.


	17. Day 17: Fun (Lightwood Siblings +SOs+Saia)

“Wait, THIS is what people consider to be fun??” Alec yells as he stares up at the huge roller coaster.

Isabelle and Jace grin. “Dude, we fight demons for a living, how the hell are you scared?” Jace asks.

Alec slugs him in the arm. “I'm not scared Jace, I just don't see the point.”

“The roller coasters are thrill rides to the mundanes Alexander. It's meant to be entertaining.” Magnus chimed in. Clary nodded.

“It feels like forever since I've ridden on a roller coaster. Izzy we're going on the fastest one!” She cheered as she took her girlfriend's hand and bolted to the line.

Magnus groaned. “Damnit biscuit.” He did NOT want to be the one dragging three shadowhunters around an amusement park...

Not that he had any issue with Jace or Lydia, but he had hoped to spend the day with his Alexander, alone.

They quickly caught up with Clary and Isabelle as they walked up the steps to the loading dock where it was a train about 8 cars long and two per seat.

“Izzy said she hadn't ridden a roller coaster before so I decided to start small and work up from there.” Clary stated.

Magnus nodded. “Smart idea.” He replied as he took Alec's hand.

“Though make sure you don't eat anything before going on one of the taller ones. Got sick back in high school once. Not fun.” Simon added as he put an arm around Maia.

Each couple were soon strapped in and off they went, the ride itself not too high or super fast, but it was still fun for those that hadn't been on one before.

“That was kinda fun!” Lydia exclaimed.

Jace shrugged. “It was, but a hunt is more thrilling.”

Alec and Lydia smack him upside the head. “It's a safer thrill Jace.” Lydia added.

“Oh hush...”

“What about that one?” Isabelle asked as she pointed to a tall wooden one.

Clary grinned. “That's actually pretty cool. One of the few wooden ones left in the park.”

The 8 of them went on two more rides, one being a roller coaster that laid down while the other being a jerky type before Jace grinned.

“Hey let's go on that.” Jace dared as he pointed to what looked like a giant slingshot.

Everyone looked over at it and instantly bolted, the same thing passing through their lips.

“LIKE HELL JACE!”


	18. Day 18: Eyes (Malec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Song is “With Arms Wide Open” by Creed. Listened to this while writing and GOD it was perfect!!!

“I still can't believe she's ours...” Alec whispers as he runs a finger down his daughter's sleeping face. He held her close against his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at him. “Here let me my love. You've been holding her since we left the hospital.” He replied as he opened his arms.

Alec rolled his eyes but set the child in his husband’s waiting arms, who's eyes widened at their little girl opening her eyes.

“Darling look.”

Alec looked down at his little girl to see her with beautiful hazel eyes. His heart warmed at that as he kissed her head and put an arm around his husband.

The baby soon began to wiggle a little and her shirt rode up to reveal inky black scales scattered across her soft skin.

Alec gently tugged her shirt down and she giggled at the touch against her belly.

“Aww, a mental note for later, she's ticklish.” Magnus cooed. He lowered his glamour on his eyes and even allowed his magic to dance in front of her eyes. She giggled and laughed as Alec caught the moment on his phone.

Alec smiled. “Emelia.”

“Hmm?”

“Emelia Caroline Lightwood-Bane. What do you think?” Alec asked shyly.

Magnus couldn't help but smile. “Sounds perfect. We can call her Eme or Emie for short.”

The pair continued to coo and snuggle Emelia until she was fast asleep. Magnus set her down in her crib as a song came to his mind.

_With arms wide open under the sunlight_   
_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_   
_With arms wide open now everything has changed_ _  
_ I'll show you love, I'll show you everything

“I'll show you everything, my sweet Emelia. I will.” He vowed before he turned off the light.


	19. Day 19: Past (Malec)

“Baby are you sure?” Alec questions gently as Magnus opened the portal.

“I want to do this darling.” Magnus replied as Alec took his hand. The pair walked through the portal...

...Leading to an open field on the outskirts of Jakarta, the sun bright across the sky.

“Wow.” Alec gasped.

Magnus smiled as he nodded. “Come on, where we're going is a little farther in the woods.”

He waved his hand and allowed his magic to dance along his rings as he led Alec down a hidden path lit by his magic to a small abandoned hut, the magic leading them to a small headstone, blank but well preserved.

Magnus soon waved his hand again and a bouquet of flowers were placed upon the memorial site.

“Mom.” Magnus started. “I know it's been far too long since I've come here last, but I wanted you to meet someone.”

He waved Alec over and took his hand.

“This is Alexander, mom. We've been together for over two years, and we recently got engaged. I'm happier than I've ever been, though I miss you. I hope that you're well, wherever you are.” He explained before the pair bowed their heads. Magnus mumbled a prayer in Indonesian before Alec pulled him into his arms.

“Thank you for bringing me here Magnus.” He whispered.

Magnus sighed as he wiped his eyes, and Alec kissed his cheeks, right below his eyes before kissing him softly.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms until a shiver ran through Magnus. “Let's go darling, I think I'd like to spend some time at home tonight.”

Alec smiled at him and nodded. “Ok.”

They soon turned to leave, but a soft “Alexander.” soon caught his attention. He looked back at the memorial, where a woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes sat against the headstone dressed in a simple tan dress. Her bare feet gently touched the ground as she walked up to him.

“You're the first person he's brought to visit me. You must be someone incredibly special.” She noted as she brushed Alec's bangs away from his eyes.

Alec stared in amazement. “I-”

“Take care of him. That's all I ask.” She told him gently as she kissed the top of his head.

“Alexander?” Magnus's voice called.

Alec blinked. “I'm coming babe.” He yelled back.

He looked back to find that the woman was gone. He let out the breath he was holding as he smiled at the memorial.

_ I will ma'am. I will. _


	20. Day 20: Family (BROtp Lightwood Family and Magnus ft Malec)

“I'd really appreciate it if you all were there if that's alright.” Maryse explained. They were setting the time and place for a family dinner so she could introduce her new boyfriend. She hadn't told them anything about him as a surprise.

Though she had a feeling that they knew, or at least had a good idea, and had bets under the table going around.

“I'd be happy to offer up the loft for the where, I'll be sure to make myself scarce to give you all some privacy.” Magnus offered. The Lightwoods all looked at him in confusion.

“Why would you need to make yourself scarce?” Alec asked as he took his boyfriend's hand.

Magnus blinked. “I thought I had said. Privacy. It's a family dinner yes?” He clarified.

“And that includes you Magnus. Why would you think otherwise?” Maryse replied.

Magnus was floored. “I-” He started.

Maryse walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “Magnus I know that I hadn't been very accepting in the beginning, but you've changed Alec for the better. Just by loving him and standing by him. You're part of this family Magnus, regardless of what happens.”

Magnus smiled and hugged her back, and kept her there for a moment before letting go, his warm brown eyes filled with emotion.

Jace couldn't help but smile. “I feel bad for giving you the shovel talk before-”

“You gave Magnus shovel talk?? What the hell Jace?” Isabelle demanded. 

“-But mom's right. You're part of this family, whether you like it or not.” Jace continued ignoring Isabelle's question. He gave him a quick, but tight hug.

Isabelle glared at Jace once more before smiling at Magnus. “Everyone has pretty much said it but I'll say it anyway. I've considered you my brother-in-law pretty much ever since you crashed the wedding. We're mainly just waiting on the wedding invitations at this rate. You're always going to be part of this family Magnus.”

She hugged him and kissed his cheek like she did to her brothers when they were younger, and the warmth he felt soothed his heart and brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

Alec soon pulled Magnus into his arms, kissing him briefly as the others left, giving them some privacy.

As soon as they left Alec pulled his boyfriend into his lap and held him tightly. “I love you so much Magnus. You're my best friend and the love of my life. You have been part of my family since I kissed you at my wedding, hell probably since we first had drinks in the loft.”

“Alexander...”

Alec kissed him softly to shush him. “The point is Magnus, is that I want to give you forever. I want to be with you for as long as I can. Because you are my family, the man I love more than anything, the man I want to raise a family of our own with. I want all of that with you. If you want to as well.” 

Magnus was openly crying now, his cat-like eyes filled with emotion, tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks. “I love you Alexander. Of course I do.”

Alec smiled and kissed his cheeks, his eyes, all over his face before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, his arms holding him closer, hands sliding under soft silk to reach warm skin. Magnus relaxed under his touch, his love reaching down to settle in his bones.

The kiss soon broke and Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck as Alec gently scratched his back. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them both in it, snuggling together as Magnus snapped his fingers. The door was locked, the lights dimmed and a fire roared in the fireplace.

The pair soon fell asleep, fully clothed, snuggled on the couch, the fireplace lighting the room in a soft glow.


	21. Day 21: Everyone Lives (Ragnarina ft Catarina and Alec BROtp)

It had felt like ages since Ragnor Fell had seen daylight, since he'd read some of his books or eaten something other than his emergency rations.

But most of all it had felt like ages since he'd seen those he loved. Since he'd seen his beloved Catarina, seen her smile, heard her voice, her laugh. He remembered some of the old books on her shelves of medicine and healing and how she'd smile when he told her that her power of healing was the strongest.

His magic was strong enough. He needed to find her.

But as it turned out, he didn't need to.

A loud  _ CLANG _ erupted as light shown through the trapdoor above him and the stairs were essentially kicked down.

“It can't be.” Catarina gasped as her magic lit the room, revealing Ragnor in the middle of it, magic at the ready only to dissipate at the sight of his beloved.

Catarina's jaw dropped as Ragnor reached out his hand, palm up, allowing his magic to dance along his skin.

Catarina understood. She let her magic play along her skin as she took Ragnor's hand, their magic mingling, everything around them slowing as Ragnor took her into his arms. They felt each other's magic sink deep into each other's bones and it all clicked.

Tears pooled in Catarina's eyes. “How?”

Ragnor gave her a sheepish smile. “The shax had killed a manifestation of my magic. I needed to stay hidden to gain it back. It took far too long, especially since it kept me from you my sapphire.” He rested his forehead against hers as he wiped away her tears.

Catarina shook her head, a smile gracing her lips. “The dream then?”

“It was a test to see how much of my magic I had gained back. Plus I needed to see you just once, even if I couldn't truly see you.” He explained.

Catarina smiled. “Well make no mistake, we are going to have a VERY long conversation about you faking your death and scaring the hell out of me and Magnus, but that can wait. I've missed you so much you dashing englishman.”

With that she kissed him, slow, deep and passionate, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck as his went around her waist, holding her close to him.

“Let's get out of here my love.” She whispered against his lips as she opened a portal.

Ragnor smiled. “Of course, my sapphire.”

~~~

When Catarina awoke the next morning, it was to her phone going off. She groaned as she checked it to see a text from Alec, along with several texts and missed calls from Magnus.

_ Stopped by to drop off Madzie and based on the clothes all over the floor, I'd say you found who you were looking for. We'll keep Madzie for another day for you. =) Though text Magnus, he's worried about you. _

Catarina smiled as she shot out a text to both of them letting them know she was fine before she set her phone down to snuggle into her beloved's chest.

“Is everything alright?” Ragnor questioned softly.

Catarina nodded. “It is. Magnus and Alec are going to drop Madzie off tonight. That's going to be a fun time.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Our little girl will be fine. Magnus is just going to be overly dramatic. Though I have missed that idiot. I hope he's at least been happy.”

Catarina laughed. “He is happy. Far happier than I've seen him.”

“I'm glad.” Ragnor replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The pair stayed like that all morning and when they went to get their little girl, they found her snuggled between Magnus and Alec in a blanket fort and decided to let it be for the night.


	22. Day 22: City (UnderhillXOC)

“I swear to the angel if these idiots don't stop downloading this crap I will break their tablets over their heads!!” Michael Silvertongue yelled as he flung the tablet on the desk. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, his blue eyes closed in frustration.

He soon smelled his favorite drink, a hazelnut latte with extra espresso and hazelnut, and strong arms wrapping themselves around him. He grinned, there was only one person that seemed to know when he was stressed to high hell.

Michael opened his eyes to stare into pretty green ones. “Babe you have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

Steve Underhill smiled and kissed his cheek. “What’s got you stressed?”

“Whoever the fuck thought it was a great idea to download a shit ton of Seelie porn and manage to get a ton of malware and even a demonic Trojan horse on their tablet. I’ll do what I can to fix this thing but Lightwood should have a talk with this moron.” Michael replied.

Steve laughed. “I'll let Alec know about it. But seriously, you've officially been here a week and you haven't left this office. Let's go out and explore the city.”

“Babe you know I still have at least a thousand other things to-” Michael started but saw the pout forming on Steve's lips and he knew he wasn't winning this.

“Ok fine. I can take a break for a few hours.” He conceded.

Steve grinned. “Sweet!”

~~~

New York really was beautiful.

From Times Square to going over the Brooklyn Bridge, to Broadway, everything Michael saw was amazing.

“This has easily been the best date I've been on.” Michael laughed.

Steve smiled as he took his hand. “I'm glad, though there's still one more place I want to take you. It's amazing, especially at night.”

“Where?”

“You'll see.”

~~~

“Wow...” Michael gasped, his blue eyes wide and bright.

Steve grinned. “I told you it's amazing.”

“Amazing doesn't even cover it babe!!”

And it was. The view from the top of the Empire State Building was absolutely gorgeous. The pair could see everything, from the shadow of the Statue of Liberty in the far distance, to the incredibly lit Times Square, it was all absolutely gorgeous.

But if Steve was honest, nothing could top Michael's smile as he watched the bright lights of the city shine below them.

“Michael.” Steve whispered.

“Yeah Steven?”

Steve leaned in and kissed him, pulling his boyfriend against him, his arms twineing themselves around his waist as Michael slid a hand into his soft blond curls, the other going around his waist, pulling him even closer.

“Steven...” Michael whispered.

“Baby this was for you. You deserved an afternoon away from the stress at the Institute. Plus I care about you and want to see you smile. You deserve the world.” Steve told him.

Michael smiled sweetly and kissed him softly. “I love you, Steven Underhill.”

“I love you too, Michael Silvertongue.” Steve replied.

The pair kissed again, leaning their foreheads together as they danced to their hearts falling in sync...


	23. Day 23: Sugar (Clizzy)

“Izzy, sweetie, what are you doing?” Clary asked.

Isabelle frowned. “I was trying to make cookies for us but well...” She explained.

Clary couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness. “Well let's see...oh! Are we out of sugar?”

“We shouldn't be...wow I feel stupid...” Isabelle replied as she looked at what she was trying to measure. It was salt instead of sugar.

“No wonder my last batch came out awful...” Isabelle groaned.

Clary smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Sweetheart don't worry, this is fixable. Though what I'd give to have magic right now...” She told her, muttering the last part.

Isabelle smiled and kissed her sweetly. “Don't worry baby. Your sugar makes everything sweeter.”

Clary laughed. “Did Jace tell you to use that line? Because that sounds like something he'd say.”

Isabelle giggled. “He has a cheesy pick up line book that Max gave him as a gag gift. It was supposed to be more funny than anything.”

“Well it was funny. Even if it was awful.” Clary replied.

The girls continued to make up awful pickup lines and laughing to their heart's content, their task long forgotten as they swayed to the beat of their hearts.


	24. Day 24: Sand (Saia)

“Simon where are we going?” Maia questions.

Simon grinned. “I thought I told you, I know a great spot at the beach that I went to as a kid. It's normally deserted so nobody will bug us.” He replied.

Maia groaned. “I knew we were going to the beach, but the one thing I forgot was a swimsuit. Guess I'm used to how I packed before.”

Simon smiled and took her hand. “I actually thought about that. Clary and Izzy helped me find something you might like.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's green and blue, and I thought the shorts would be more comfortable.” Simon explained. Maia looked behind the seat to see a swimsuit that was strapless, only tying around the bust with shorts as a bottom.

“That's actually really cute. Thanks babe.” She replied as she kissed his cheek.

The pair drove on for another mile before Simon parked the van. “We have to walk a little bit but I can vamp speed us to the spot if you want.”

Maia shook her head. “I'm good. Besides I should change.”

Simon nodded and quickly got out, keeping his back to the windows.

“What do you think?” Maia asked as she stepped out of the back and onto the warm sand below her. She had a green hoodie tied around her waist that he recognized as Clary's.

“You look amazing Maia.” Simon replied in awe. The swimsuit fit her really well.

Maia smiled as she took Simon's hand and they walked together to a small cove hidden by dunes.

“Wow...it's really nice here.” Maia gasped as Simon kissed her cheek.

“Come on. The water feels awesome.” He told her. She undid the knot of the jacket before joining him in the water.

The pair continued to enjoy the water as Maia leaned back and something caught in her hair. She flipped her hair back to see an oyster caught in her hair.

“How the hell??” Maia yelped. Simon looked over to see the thing stuck in her hair and held back a laugh.

“Come on, I have some scissors in the van.” The pair got out of the water and Simon bolted to grab the scissors, barely gone in 2 seconds.

“Simon hold on a sec.” Maia told him with a laugh as she shook her hair loose. The oyster came loose from her curls and landed on the shore, the water washing over the creature as it drifted back into the ocean.

“How did that thing get stuck anyway?” Simon asked.

Maia shrugged as she ran a hand over her hair. “I'm not sure. Though Si, look at the sunset.”

Simon looked up to see the different shades of red, purple and orange mix across the sky. It looked amazing, but nothing compared to being with Maia, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, feeling the warmth of her skin.

“I still think you're more beautiful.”

Maia smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. “You don't look too bad yourself.”

Simon leaned in and kissed her, holding her close enough to feel her beating heart against his chest as Maia crawled up on top of him, straddling his lap and kissing along his neck and chest.

“Maia um...” Simon started but let a soft sigh as she hit a sweet spot at his neck, but stopped when he spoke.

“Do you want to?” She asked.

Simon figured if he could blush, he'd be a tomato right now as he buried his face in her shoulder. “I do, but uhh... Can we go back to your place or at least the van? Romantic as sex on the beach sounds, I have a feeling neither of us want sand in certain places.” He replied lamely.

Maia nodded. “Okay.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah. I don't want to force something on you if it makes you uncomfortable Simon. Now come on. We can go home and continue this there. Sound good?” Maia explained as she got off of him and helped him to his feet.

Simon smiled and kissed her sweetly. “Okay.”


	25. Day 25: Closet (Malec and UnderhillXOC)

“Jeez you'd think after spending all those years in the closet we'd dress amazing.” Steve Underhill states as he looks over the plain black suit he had on.

Alec groaned. “Dude. That was bad.”

Steve turned and looked at Alec, who was in a dark green pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt and a black arrowhead necklace.

His eyebrows went up in surprise. “Damn Alec, you look good.” He complimented.

Alec grinned. “Thanks. I actually found this while out with Magnus in Milan a couple months ago. Though it feels weird with how high this collar is.” As he said the last part he felt a  _ whoosh _ of magic at his throat that loosened the collar.

“Better Alexander?” The voice of Magnus Bane questions as he walks up next to Alec in a burgundy jacket over a soft black silk dress shirt and black pants.

Alec smiled at his beloved. “I recognize that jacket.” He states as he fixes Magnus's lapels, feeling the soft velvet of the jacket under his fingertips.

Magnus smirked. “Oh really? Whenever did I wear this?”  

Alec grinned, he knew his boyfriend was being a smug little shit so he pulled him in by said lapels and kissed him sweetly.

Magnus smiled. “Found it on your side of the closet. Thought it'd be nice for tonight.”

Alec nodded as Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “By the angel you two are saps.”

“Yes they are. But it's cute.” Michael Silvertongue agreed behind him. Steve turned and took in how his boyfriend looked in the navy blue suit, accenting his blue eyes.

“Wow...” Steve gasped as Michael kissed him in greeting.

Alec smiled. “Hey Michael. Did you manage to get Devon's tablet fixed?”

Michael groaned. “Fuck no. And if I see that bastard I'm beating him over the head with it. That demonic trojan horse has officially shot that tablet. Give him a backup cheapy and if he complains send him to me.”

“Wait how did that even happen? Especially on Institute issued hardware?” Alec asked.

“Don't ask.”

Magnus rolled his eyes affectionately as he looked at Steve. “Workaholics as always. Though Steve I heard you and Michael took a tour of the city?”

Steve grinned and nodded. “Yeah. I think his favorite was the Empire State Building view. It's no starry night like in Idris but-” Steve explained but Michael cut him off with a kiss.

“Hush you. That was the best date I've been on.” He told him. Steve blushed but smiled softly.

Alec couldn't help but give them a teasing smile.  “Now who were the saps again?”

“Shut it Lightwood.” Michael replied, a slight more bite than he intended.

Steve rolled his eyes and put his arms around his boyfriend. “Michael, my archangel and light of my life, come on. This was to help destress after today.” He whispered in Michael's ear.

Michael sighed and relaxed against him while Alec looked over at Magnus. “Remind me again where we're going?” He asked.

Magnus grinned as he opened a portal. “You'll see. Steve, Michael? You guys joining us or will it just be me and Alexander?”

Steve grinned as he took Michael's hand as Magnus took Alec's. “Lead the way.”


	26. Day 26: Rings (Malec)

It was nearly 8pm when Alec finally heard the door of the loft open. Alec moved to wrap his beloved in a tight hug.

“Baby you ok?” He questioned gently.

Magnus practically melted in his arms. “It's been a very long day Alexander. I need a drink.”

“Okay. Come on.” Alec replied as he pulled Magnus into their bedroom, where Alec set Magnus down at his vanity and set out to wipe away his makeup.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes as he placed a hand on Alec's thigh. “Clients being idiots.”

Alec cringed. “Let me get rid of your makeup and I'll grab us some drinks.”

“I've got it darling.” Magnus replied as he snapped his fingers. Two glasses of vodka appeared on the vanity as Alec finished wiping away his makeup. He then went to work on removing Magnus's jewelry, and many of Magnus's rings looked like they were stained with blood.

“Why are your rings covered in blood? Did you get in a fight? Are you okay?” Alec questions, worry clouding his mind.

Magnus shook his head. “It's not my blood. Lorenzo thought it'd be funny to get some cheap shots in on me on my way home. Petty bastard. He knows I have my magic back and I've trained with you.”

Alec smiled. “Please tell me you just sent him back to his ugly mansion to lick his wounds.”

“I did don't worry. He's also spelled to compulsively tell the truth. It won't last long but he's hosting a party. Catarina is filming.” Magnus laughed.

He then looked at his rings, more specifically his monogrammed ones and frowned. “Damnit Ragnor...” He muttered.

Alec looked at him in confusion, to which Magnus smiled. “Ragnor, my dear friend had put a spell on these as a jest when he gave them to me. These can't be cleaned with magic.”

“Why would he do that?” Alec asked.

Magnus smiled sadly as he recalled the memory. “He said he wanted to make sure I never grew lazy and be reliant on my magic for more trivial things like cleaning my jewelry. And for centuries I never had to, because all of my pieces are magically enhanced to never tarnish.”

Alec smiled. “I can help clean them if you want.”

“I'll worry about it later Alexander. Right now I want to lay down and sleep.”Magnus told him.

Alec smiled. “Alright. But let's at least get some warm salt water to let the rings soak in. It helps.” He explained. Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, a clear cup of salt water appeared on the table, where Alec dropped them in before finishing up stripping his boyfriend of his jewelry and clothes, getting him in a silk robe and pajama pants.

“The robe wasn't really necessary my darling.” Magnus states as he slides the robe off his broad shoulders before settling between the ruby sheets, his glamour dropping to showcase his gorgeous cat eyes.

“C'mere Alexander.” Magnus beckons

Alec sighed in want. “Who am I to deny you my love?”


	27. Day 27: Brain (Magnus and Clary BROtp ft Malec & Clizzy)

“Magnus look at this.” Clary called.

Magnus looked over at the stress ball in Clary's hand that was shaped like a brain and laughed. “That'd be a cute gag gift but not something either of our respective lovers would laugh at Biscuit.”

The pair had been looking for something to give to their respective significant other just for a laugh and it was getting a bit harder to find.

Just then Magnus found something that would make Alec smile. It was a clicky pen that had multiple colors in one with the rainbow flag attached to it.

Clary looked over at him and laughed. “That's actually nice. Functional yet funny. Is there a pan pride one for Izzy?” She asked as Magnus brought the container down for her to see and sure enough, a pink yellow and blue flag was attached to a clicky pen with multiple inks.

She grinned as they paid for the pens and left. “I think they'll like these. Plus they can be like Captain Holt and Rosa Diez from Brooklyn 99.”

Magnus's eyes went wide. “Rosa is pan?”

“She's bi.”

“Damnit when did this happen? I need to catch up on that show.” Magnus asked.

Clary smiled as she pulled up the clip on her phone. “Here, Rosa's coming out was huge online when it happened.”

Magnus smiled as he watched the clip. “I knew there was a reason I adored her. I'm proud of her.”

Clary grinned as she took her phone back. “Izzy adores her too. I think she sees herself in her.”

“I can see it. I think I can also see Alexander in Holt's place and Izzy in Rosa's during that one scene. The 'bone’ scene.” Magnus replied with a laugh.

Clary nearly choked on her soda and had to lean against the wall of the Institute as she laughed. “OH MY GOD MAGNUS!!!”

The two of them continued to cackle over the idea of a stressed to high hell Alec freaking at a straight-faced Isabelle telling him to go have sex with his husband until a voice called to Magnus.

“Do I dare ask what you two are laughing over?” Alec questioned.

Isabelle giggled, she had heard part of the conversation. “Brooklyn 99 big brother.”

“Did you get ahead of me?”

“No no darling, it's far funnier than that. I'll show you once we get home.” Magnus replied once he got his laughter under control. He took Alec's outstretched hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

Isabelle smiled as she pulled a still giggling Clary to her feet and kissed her cheek. “Have fun you two.”

Clary and Magnus laughed at the unintentional reference.


	28. Day 28: Established Relationship (Malec and UnderhillXOC)

“So wait, you freaking stormed into the church and just stood there? Made no grand speech, or anything??” Michael asked.

Magnus smiled. “Alexander was the one still in the closet, he was the one that needed to make that choice.” He explained as he took Alec's hand.

“A choice I'm grateful for every single day.” Alec adds as he brushes his lips across Magnus's knuckles.

Steve and Michael smiled. “I don't think our first kiss was nearly as adorable.” Steve mused.

“Or iconic.” Michael mumbled.

Magnus smiled. “Don't be silly. Each couple's first kiss is unique.”

“I have been curious as to how you two got together.” Alec added.

Michael laughed as Steve blushed. “I'm a bit of a coffee addict and we met when I stormed off to get more caffeine after this one idiot got a stubborn virus on their desktop.”

“Wait was this when you had to go to Idris for a month to be updated on some bullshit rules the clave put in place?” Alec asked quickly.

Steve nodded. “Meeting Michael was single-handedly the only thing that made going up there worth it.” He replied. The other three men smiled at that statement.

Michael kissed his cheek. “Sweet-talker. Anyway, we ended up spending all our free time together and I even came out to my family.”

Steve blushed but smiled at the memory. “We kissed under the stars in Idris the last night I was there and we did long distance for a while.”

“That lasted all of what, 2 months before I said to fuck it and moved down here?” Michael clarified. Steve nodded in confirmation.

Magnus and Alec smiled. “Sounds pretty adorable and iconic to me.” Magnus mused. Alec nodded.

Steve smiled put an arm around Michael. “Well there's no need to compare how romantic or amazing our beginnings are, only that our stories lead to a happy ending.”

“Damn right.” Magnus agreed.

Michael raised his glass in a toast. “To a happy ending!”

“To a happy ending!”


	29. Day 29: Glitter (Magnus and Ragnor ft Malec and Ragnarina)

A loud  _ CRASH _ echoed through the loft, followed by Magnus's gasp, which scared Alec. He bolted to the main room where Magnus stood at the defensive, standing across from him was Catarina and a man with horns.

“You can't be alive. You can't be.” Magnus denied.

Catarina rolled her eyes. “Magnus it's really him. It's Ragnor.” She told him.

Magnus shook his head and the man called Ragnor shook his. “Really Magnus I see the hope in your eyes. You always hope even if it's all stacked against you.”

Magnus took a shaky breath. “I held you as you died. You can't be.”

Ragnor sighed. “Well if the first point didn't convince you maybe this will. Remember the time in 2007 when you got drunk and wore nothing but acid washed jeans and body glitter? I believe my beloved still has those pictures.”

“Ragnor don't you dare!” Magnus yelled as Alec laughs. “Wait really?”

Magnus glares at the man in front of him before it hits him that it's actually him. He lowers his hands before he walks over and hugs him tightly.

“My dearest friend...” Magnus whispers, tears stinging in his eyes.

Ragnor smiles. “You simply can't be rid of me.”

“Stubborn old man.” Magnus laughs.

“Though really you're going to poke someone's eye out with how high your hair is.” Ragnor told him and everyone laughed as Magnus shoved him.

“Shut up.” Magnus groaned.

Alec laughed as Magnus let go of Ragnor to put an arm around him. “So you're the great Ragnor Fell?”

Ragnor looked at Alec and scowled. “I am. What of it Shadowhunter?”

“Ragnor...” Magnus and Catarina warned, but Alec only reached out a hand.

“I'm Alec Lightwood. Magnus talked about you quite a bit and he was upset that I never got the chance, but I'm glad to meet you now.” He stated.

Ragnor blinked but soon cracked a smile. “Well you're on the right track Lightwood. Lets see how you feel about Magnus when I show off pictures of him in the 80s.”

“I feel an immense betrayal coming.” Magnus states, already feeling mortified of his bad choices in fashion back then.

Alec only kissed his cheek. “Haven't you told me before that clothes were merely forms of expression? You wore things you thought looked great and I have no doubt you strutted the streets with your head high and looked amazing while doing so.”

He planted another kiss to Magnus's slowly darkening cheeks before kissing him softly and Magnus smiled genuinely.

“You continue to amaze me my Alexander.” He mused.

Catarina smiled as she kissed Ragnor's cheek. “See Ragnor? You have nothing to worry about. Magnus is in good hands.”

Ragnor smiled as he pulled her close. “So it seems my dear. So it seems.”


	30. Day 30: Summer (Clary and Jace BROtp)

They came to her like all the other runes did. Amidst flashes, or in dreams.

They made Clary's head spin every time she saw them, especially since it was the same thing.

A rune etched into a young shadowhunter's skin, the background a clear summer day, and despite their youth, they carried themselves as if they lived for centuries. She couldn't believe that the angels were giving her this rune along with the other.

The will of the angels were absolute, but she still didn't entirely understand until she crashed into Jace

“Easy Clary.” Jace laughed.

“Jace thank the angel you're here. Look at these.” She greets as she pulls Jace into her room and shuts the door, her green eyes wide and slightly panicked.

Jace looks at her in confusion. “Clary what is it?”

Clary sighs. “I'm trying to figure out what this rune is. I have a feeling but I'm still reeling.”

“Clary have you been having visions again?” Jace asked

“Yes. Here, I drew our what I saw but I still need to color it.” She confirmed.

Jace looked down at the drawing again and blinked. “Are you trying to draw Magnus?”

“That's a shadowhunter Jace. Why would you think Magnus?”

“The way the guy is carrying himself. And I didn't see the rune on his neck. Although...that kinda looks like Alec, maybe?” Jace replied.

Clary looked at it again and saw the depiction of a deflect rune on the left side of the shadowhunter's neck before she grabbed some paper and redrew the rune itself before gasping.

“By the angel...Jace are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Clary asked.

“That this changes everything? Yeah.”

“I need to go find Alec.” Clary explained as she rolled the piece of paper and redrew the other runes she saw, tying both with pieces of gold ribbon.

“This is crazy. Clary do you know what the angels just sent you?” Jace told her.

Clary rolled her eyes. “Jace I'm sorry but if you think I'm hiding what's possibly an immortality rune from Alec you're an idiot. Alec has been wanting a means to become immortal for months now. I know this because well...I saw tabs of spells to extend a life when I had to use his tablet for a report. I have a feeling that this is going to give him that.”

Jace sighed. “Alright. Though we should keep this quiet for now.”

“Jace don't give me that. You're going to tell Lydia and either I or Alec is gonna tell Izzy. But that's besides the point. I think this can only be used once, and then it's done for.”

Clary soon turned and headed for the door. “The angels wouldn't have given me this if it wasn't intended to be used.” She stated, her eyes wide in determination and excitement as she left, leaving Jace alone in her room, the summer drawing in his hands.


	31. Day 31: Free Day (First Kiss ft UnderhillXOC)

“So remind me again why you came up here?” Michael Silvertongue questions.

“It was supposed to be some bullshit update on security but in New York we don't entirely follow the rules so I doubt we'll uphold it, especially the 'no downworlders’ rule.” Steve Underhill replied with a shrug. The pair were stretched out on the grass in the gardens of the Silvertongue estate, the stars shimmering above them.

“Lightwood is still with that one guy? The warlock that crashed his wedding?”

“Yup. And hopelessly in love too. I actually came out shortly before I left for this.”

Michael laughed. “Sounds like you came out just in time.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. “Michael you ever say that again I will kick your ass.”

The pair continued to giggle and laugh over several things before Michael realized just how close Steve was. He could see the way his blond curls framed his face like a halo, the way his pretty green eyes shined in the moonlight.

He looked like an actual angel, and he wanted to call him his.

“Michael?” Steve questions, concern in his voice.

Michael leaned in slowly, giving Steve ample time to pull away and when he didn't, Michael softly pressed his lips against his, his hand sliding up his arm to cup his face.

Steve blinked in surprise but soon kissed back, pulling him closer as his hands went into Michael's dark hair. Michael sighed into the kiss as he pressed himself closer, Steve gently prying his mouth open and kissing him deeper as his hands slid along his back and side.

The need to breathe soon became an issue as the pair parted, softly panting against each other's lips.

Michael smiled brightly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “That was awesome.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah it was. Can I do that again?”

“Yeah.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him slowly, pulling Michael on top of him and enjoying the way his body was pressed against him as Michael's hands slid up into his blond curls. He felt so warm and alight.

He didn't want to leave Michael's embrace.

“I really don't want to go back to New York tomorrow.” Steve groaned. Michael smiled and kissed his cheek.

“We can do long distance. I'm almost done with my tech training here and can come to New York after that. And we can Skype and FaceTime too.” He told him.

“Your sure?”

“Fuck yes I am. Steven I really care about you. I want to see where this goes, unless...”

Steve kissed him softly. “I do too. I just... I'm going to miss you.”

“I'll miss you too. I'll miss you quite a bit. But we'll get through it. Don't worry.” Michael told him.

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

“Stay with me tonight. To cuddle and sleep, I mean. I...” Michael stuttered.

Steve laughed. “I understand. Come on.”

The pair got up and started to head in hand in hand, soft smiles on both of their faces, and hearts alight and free.


End file.
